Two Cups Please
by ashangel101010
Summary: Brainy and Superman X have some "fun" while drinking.


Two Cups Please!

Suggested Themes:

Brainy (Querl Dox) - Drunken Lullabies by Flogging Molly, Sexing and Candy by Marcy Playground

Superman X (Kell-El) - I Think I Love You by David Cassidy, Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera

Main Theme- Bada Bing Bada Bum by Passionata Spot, Devil's Dance Floor by Flogging Molly

I don't really know how I got Brainy to go to a bar; all I remember is how I convinced him. It was about three in the afternoon and I was helping Brainy pack, well Saturn Girl forced me to help. Brainy didn't allow me to touch anything that was his, he only directed me to where put the boxes. I was frankly bored and observed him; his hair is now down and reaches his ear. He's still wearing his hideous purple jumpsuit; I was really tempted to ask him if he's poor or frugal when buying clothes. I must have made a sound of displeasure, because Brainy was already rolling his eyes at me.

"What are you groaning about?" Asked Brainy, he is now at his closet putting away clothes that weren't the hideous purple jumpsuit.

"Your hairstyle and fashion choice, I mean have you ever heard of jeans?" I asked he then shot me his usual glares. I'm used to receiving his glares, since I treated him like shit and he loathes me because I resemble Superman.

"I don't care about style or some silly haircuts, all that matters are getting things accomplished." Stated Brainy, I could detect a note of annoyance in his voice. He's about to put a way a pair of black jeans, something in my mind compelled me to grab Brainy's wrist. Brainy dropped the jeans in shock, but I caught it.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Asked Brainy, I never heard Brainy cuss until now.

"I'm going to give you a makeover for a fee, but we'll sort that out after the makeover." I said and he then starts chuckling. I thought I seen everything, but seeing him chuckling just redefine creepy.

"What are you a hairstylist, I never thought you of all people knew anything other than fighting." Said Brainy, I smirked at his comment. I mostly had to thank Saturn Girl for forcing me into a beauty parlor, she wanted me to get a haircut but instead I learned how to cut and style hair.

"Well we all need a hobby, haircutting just happens to be mine. So what's your hobby lecturing or being dull?" I asked, Brainy actually laughed at the remark.

"I love to paint and sing when no one is there to disturb me." Said Brainy, I grabbed a comb and some hairspray. I started making most of his hair covering his left eye, while I put a tiny portion of it behind his right ear. I combed through tangles and knots in his hair, Brainy started tearing up a bit.

"Can't handle the thought of losing your military-wannabe buzz cut?" I asked, and he let out a fake laugh.

"No it's just my neck is about to snap from you yanking my hair." He replied, and I chuckled under my breath.

"Well I'm done now with your hair, but wait here." I commanded, and I picked out a purple shirt with a black vine design on the shoulders. The shoes I picked out are regular black ankle-high motorcycle boots, with a black leather jacket. I handed Brainy the outfit and waited outside, I know for a fact Brainy is uncomfortable about changing in front of anyone. Almost ten minutes later he finally came out, I was very glad that the outfit accented his dark lavender eyes.

"I look like I'm about to go to a bar." Said Brainy, then I came up with an idea.

"You and I are, and we leave in thirty minutes." I simply said, and left Brainy with a shocked expression. I went to my room, which screamed "Goth" in Cham's opinion. I went to my wardrobe and picked out a tight black shirt with matching jeans. I also picked out a motorcycle jacket with motorcycle boots; I decided to wear black leather gloves to hide my scarred hands. When I was done, Brainy was standing right outside my door.

"You ready to go?" He asked, and he seemed rather impatient then devoid of emotion.

"Yeah let's go." I replied, after that we both waltzed out of the building. Many of the other legionaries threw looks of jealousy, lust, and shock. I almost laughed out loud when Cham walked by and accidently hit the wall, all the girls cooed and squealed at Brainy and I.

As soon as we are out of the door, I lifted Brainy from the ground and flew us to a bar on the outskirts of New Metropolis. The bar sign read, "Cosmic Cosmo famous for our Cosmotinis since 2003!" I waltzed right in, with Brainy clinging to my arm, and I heard music from the 70's with the smell of a boozed mob. Brainy and I sat right down; the bartender asked if we worked for The Science Police. Since our history with them has been nothing short of annoyance, we said no. I ordered Brainy the bar's special, a Jack Rose while I chose a regular beer.

Brainy nearly gagged when he took a sip, but decided to finish his drink before ordering a beer like me. It was about Brainy's fifth beer and tenth for me, which things started to heat up. Brainy accidently spilled some beer which drops landed on my lips, he then licks it.

"How scrumptious you taste, like blood and chocolate!" Exclaimed Brainy, it sounds creepy but coupled with his flushed face actually turned me on. I grasped his face and slammed our lips together, in a sheer dominating soul-searing kiss. My tongue immediately dominated Brainy, who started rubbing my nipples. When we finally stopped, to get some air, I basically dragged Brainy out of there to the Legion Headquarters. I flew at the highest speeds I can go; we arrive less than five minutes. When we reached there it was almost nine, coincidently everyone was in there rooms or out. We continued to kiss and touch each other until we reached my room; I then threw Brainy on top of the four-posted king-size bed.

I ravished him with kisses and nearly tear off his shirt to touch his chest; he kept trying to pull my shirt off, I pulled off my shirt and threw it with his shirt. I stopped kissing him and sucked his neck, leaving a dark green hickey on him. I left my mark on him, while he left marks all over my back with his fingernails. It didn't hurt, pleasure conquered pain more. He started unbuckling my pants and I undid his, now our pants joined our shirts. He bucked his hips into mine wildly, nearly begging me to take off the rest of our clothes. I did of course, and our arousals met for first time. He begged me to enter him, I wasn't going to enter him dry so I went to my bathroom and grabbed a bottle of lube in a second.

I took off my gloves revealing my scarred hands, Brainy was too drunk and in pleasure to even notice. I lubed up two of my fingers and prepared Brainy; he had a very uncomfortable look but encouraged me to continue. When he finally got adjusted to the fingers, I entered him. It hurt him to the point of tears; I stopped and waited for him to get adjusted, he nodded that he was ready. I thrust into him and he moaned, we continue to kiss though. I thrust into him a few more times, and then he and I finally reached our orgasm.

"KELL-EL!" Screamed Brainy, I had to silence him by kissing him again. I didn't want anyone walking in on us. After that we were spent and sweaty, I pulled the cover over us and whispered to him.

"Goodnight Brainy." I said, he whispered something back.

"My name is Querl, please call me Querl. Goodnight Kell-El." He cuddled into my chest and I kissed him goodnight, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
